1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to surveillance systems, and more particularly to surveillance systems that communicate with surveillance devices over a power-line network within the associated structure.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of area surveillance by surveillance systems has been on the increase. In particular, residential surveillance systems are in particularly high demand. Conventional systems, however, are difficult and expensive to install in existing structures, as installation requires both the installation of a control center and video imagers (i.e., video cameras), along with the routing of cables interconnecting the equipment.
Problems also arise with regard to connecting multiple video imaging devices within current systems, in particular when utilizing analog video feeds which generally require a separate cable connection for each video imager. Another set of issues surrounds the use of digital networks, (i.e., Ethernet), wherein bandwidth limitation and cost factors arise. Although the cost of video imagers (i.e., charge-coupled device (CCD) imagers) has dropped below one hundred dollars per unit; the cost of control centers, monitors, and time lapse recording devices are still generally beyond what many consumers, and some commercial institutions, can reasonably justify.
Therefore, a need exists for a surveillance system that is inexpensive and can be deployed easily in residential and cost-sensitive commercial installations. The present invention satisfies those needs, as well as others, and overcomes the deficiencies of previously developed surveillance systems.